Mew Idol!
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: People from TMM perform and the judges review their performance! Who will get voted off? Who will stay? Your votes will now be taken in! Rated T for lyrics.
1. Round One

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round One!!!**

* * *

"_Hello and welcome everyone to the very first 'Mew Idol'!" _Everyone on television and people watching begin to scream and cheer. 

"_I will be your host for Mew Idol! Who am I? That's none of your concern. All you need to know is I'm the narrator! Okay, now let's meet our judges! Let's start with… Mr. Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z and G.T.!"_ Everyone boos while some people cheer.

"Oh, shut up and get a life!" Vegeta shouted.

"_Well, there's Vegeta everyone! Our next judge is Ms. Tabby, from .HACK// Roots!" _Everyone cheered and clapped happily.

"Arigatou, everyone! I'm just so happy to be here!" Tabby blew kisses to the audience.

"_Our last judge, but certainly not least is… Mr. Jiraiya, from Naruto!" _Some guys and girls cheered, at least the majority did.

"_Okay now! Here's the deal with Mew Idol! Every so often, we will have boys and girls from Tokyo Mew Mew to perform so we can find the ultimate talent! Every round, however, someone will get voted off! There are 14 contestants. Until we get down to our last eight contestants, the judges will vote off someone each time. When we get down to our last 8 contestants, we will then let our audience vote!"_ Everyone cheered in excitement.

"_Okay now! Please welcome our very first contestant, Ms. Ichigo!"_ Ichigo entered onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, let's go!" she yelled and started to dance…

**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine  
I want you to be mine -****You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright, alright, alright)**

"Okay, okay please stop. For the sake of all of us…" Vegeta said. Ichigo sat down her microphone and waited for the judges' opinion.

"Okay look. You're beautiful, you're cute, you'd make a great poster… but your voice is just _okay_ if that. You'd do better just saving the world…" he said and sighed, looking over at Tabby. Ichigo crossed her arms and stared over at Tabby as well.

"I thought you were great! The best! I, also, love your outfit!" she smiled.

"Thank you!" Ichigo smiled.

"I thought you did pretty good as well." Jiraiya smiled, "Oh yeah and my number is six, five, three-."

"_Okay! Our next contestant is Lettuce! Everyone give her a big hand!"_ Everyone clapped as Lettuce entered the stage.

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

"Alright now! You've torn up our ears enough…" Vegeta said. Lettuce put down her microphone and blushed.

"Okay one: Why would you be singing a song entitled 'Before he cheats' when he wouldn't even cheat on you in the first place, because you would never have anyone? I mean, look at you." Everyone booed Vegeta, "What? It's true but I guess other than that you did _okay_…"

"_Ooh, harsh words… Well, let's see what Tabby thinks. Tabby?"_

"I think you did wonderful! Just amazing!" She smiled.

"_Jiraiya?"_

"Well, I have to agree with my lovely co-host here. I think you did pretty good." He smiled, hugging Tabby.

"_Okay… Well, please welcome our next contestant Ms. Fujiwara Zakuro!"_ Everyone cheered eccentrically. Zakuro entered the stage with her hand on her hip and picked up the microphone…

**Don't look at me**

**Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**

**I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
Oh no, so don't you bring me down today…**

"Okay. You can stop now." Vegeta commanded, "Okay. You have good stage presence, a face America wouldn't mind staring at, and a good voice to go with it. I thought you didn't do _too_ badly. Although you still could've done better…"

"_That's our first 'not bad' from our first judge. Let's see what Tabby thought."_

"Great!" Tabby smiled. Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, perfect! I agree with Vegeta on the face thing. I could definitely stare at you all day…" Zakuro rolled her eyes and exited the stage.

"_Okay. Let's welcome our fourth contestant, Ms. Mint!"_ Everyone clapped as she entered onto the stage. She picked the microphone and began, rather quickly…

**You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true**

**I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is**

**Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true…**

"If your love were true enough you'd leave the stage already… I thought it was quite dreadful. Worst performance so far… Although, that's not saying much."

"_Tabby?"_

"I don't agree with Vegeta here. I thought it was really good! You know, Vegeta, you need to lighten up."

"Yeah, what ever…"

"_Jiraiya, what do you say?"_

"Not bad." He smiled.

"_Okay. Our next contestant for the night is little Ms. Pudding!"_ Pudding entered onto the stage jumping around and smiling.

"Okay! Come on everyone!" she smiled…

**A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa,**

**Ding ding  
Lets do the crazy froogg  
Ding ding**

**A Brem Brem**

**A ring ding ding ding ding  
A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg  
A ring ding ding ding ding  
Ring ding  
Baa-Baa**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Um… Judges! What'd you think?"_

"You don't want me to answer that question…" Vegeta took a sip of his soda and sat it back down.

"Um," Tabby scratched her head, "It certainly was, um, joyful!" she smiled happily.

"Look kid," Jiraiya sighed, "I don't think this competition is for someone like you okay? You might want to try the Bounce Factory…" he smirked.

"Na no da? You big meanies!" Pudding stuck her tongue out at them.

"_Everyone, now, please welcome our next to last contestant for this round, Ms. Miwa!"_ Miwa entered and smiled at Keiichirou sitting down in the front row…

**I waited till I saw the sign,  
I don't know why I didn't come.  
I left you by the house of fun,**

**I don't know why I didn't come,  
I don't know why I didn't come.  
**

**When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly a way,  
'stead of kneeling in the sand,  
catching teardrops in my hand.  
**

**  
**

**My heart is drenched in wine.  
But you'll be on my mind forever.  
**

**Out across the endless sea,  
I will die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone,  
**

**My heart is drenched in wine.  
But you'll be on my mine forever.  
**

**Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come…  
**

"I honestly don't know why I'm listening to this." Vegeta stated, "It was awful. I think that jell-o girl did better than you…"

"I thought it was very nice!" Tabby smiled.

"You were okay." Jiraiya said.

"_There you have it folks! Our last contestant for the night is Ms. Moe!"_ Everyone cheered as she entered onto the stage. She flipped her hair at the sight of Ryo…

**Sweet, sugar, candy man...**

**Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man**

**Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man…**

"How about a sweet, sugar coated, shut up?" Vegeta sat up straight, "At least it's over…"

"I thought is was very cute! It made me want to dance!" Tabby smiled.

"It was enjoyable." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, folks that was the end of round one! Our judges will vote off someone from the one's that performed this time around, and it will be announced soon… Also we will have our next seven contestants perform, and another will be voted off then. Then, we'll have our twelve contestants perform! Everyone, enjoy!!!" _Everyone clapped…

* * *

**Please review, and tell me what you think!!!** **All the songs used in this fic are:** **Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood, Candyman by Christina Aguilera, Id on't know why by Norah Jones, Frog Song by Crazy Frog, I'm like a bird by Nelly Furtado, and Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.**


	2. Round Two

**Note: Beofre I begin, I would like to thank all of my reviewers, and Jewelieishness and Kin756894, arigatou for the advice!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Two**

* * *

"_And we're back with Mew Idol! Last time we had our first seven contestants perform, and the judges had to vote off someone! Who will it be? Ichigo? Lettuce? Zakuro? Mint? Pudding? Miwa? Or Moe? Who knows? We will know in a few seconds as soon as I open this envelope… And the first person to be voted off is… I'm sorry, Ms. Pudding! Oh, that's horrible…" _Everyone in the audience booed and clapped as Pudding exited the building with a frown on her face. 

"_Okay, let's kick it off with our first contestant in round two! Please welcome Mr. Masaya! He will be singing 'I like to move it' fromt he movie 'Madagascar'!"_ Some people booed and some people clapped. Masaya entered the stage with a smile and picked up his microphone…

**I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)**

**All Girls All Over The World (Especially Ichigo)  
Original King Julian Pon Ya Case Man!  
I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body  
And When Ya Move Ya Body  
Uno Move It**

**Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!  
Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman! Physically Fit  
Physically Fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically Fit…**

"Physically sickening! Just get off the stage!" Vegeta yelled. Masaya frowned.

"Don't listen to him! You did great! Very cute!" Tabby smiled.

"You did alright kid. Just pick a better song next time…" Jiraiya put his thumb up in the air.

"_Okay! Welcome our second contestant, Mr. Kish! He will be singing 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child!"_ Kish entered onto the stage with his left hand on his hip, smirking. He grabbed the microphone and the stage lights turned off, and a big spotlight appeared on him…

**Pai, can you handle this?  
Deep Blue, can you handle this?  
Ichigo, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this!**

**Barely move, we've arrived  
Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly  
Baddest alien, alien inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
Can you handle, handle me**

**You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff**

**I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly…**

"That was disturbing! You should be put away for that! Get off my stage!"

"Actually, it's my stage…" 

"Whatever, get off their stage…" Vegeta took a sip of his soft drink.

"I thought it was, uh, very entertaining!" Tabby smiled.

"Um, I'm going to have to agree a little bit with both of them on this… If it was Zakuro up there, whoo, I could definitely handle it…"

"_Alright, next up is Pai! He will be singing 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool!" _Pai entered the stage calmly and picked up the microphone…

**Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the floor…  
Let the bodies hit the floor!!!**

**Beaten why for  
Can't take much more**

**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go**

**One - Nothing wrong with me  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
Four - Nothing wrong with me**

**One - Something's got to give  
Two - Something's got to give  
Three - Something's got to give  
Now**

**Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!**

**Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!!!**

"Okay, I don't even want to reply to that… Tabby?" Vegeta turned the other way in his seat.

"It was very, loud." Tabby smiled.

"Cool." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Alright, please welcome Taruto! Our next kid contestant! He will be singing 'Mr. Sandman' by Chordettes!" _Taruto entered the stage with his arms crossed. He picked up the microphone and glared at it with a sigh…

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over**

**Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream**

**Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over…**

"Please let this night be over… Oh my god!" Vegeta put his hand on his forehead.

"I thought it was very, different and cute." Tabby smiled.

"You have a unique voice. Something different…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_There you have it! Taruto! Our next contestant will be Mr. Deep Blue! He will be singing the theme song to 'My Little Pony'!" _Deep Blue entered the stage silently with an evil glare on his face…

**My Little Pony, My Little Pony****  
****What will today's adventure be?****  
****My Little Pony, My Little Pony****  
****Will there be exciting sights to see?****  
****Where will you wander? Hither and yonder****  
****Letting your heart be your guide!****  
****My Little Pony, My Little Pony****  
****I'll be there right by your side****  
****I'll be there right by your side…**

"What the heck is happening to villains these days? I swear! When I was a villain, I cause destruction and mayhem; I didn't sing 'pony' songs… What the heck is wrong with you?" Vegeta yelled.

"Very awesome!!!" Tabby smiled brightly.

"Um, work on it…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, our next contestant for the night will be Mr. Keiichirou! Please welcome him to the stage! He will be singing 'Beautiful' by James Blunt!" _Everyone clapped as he entered onto the stage with a bright smile…

**My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you…**

"You'll never win this competition either…" Vegeta snapped.

"That was so sweet!!!" Tabby smiled, "I want to hug you!" Keiichirou smiled at Tabby's comment.

"You need to teach me your chick skills man! And maybe I can show you some!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, everyone, please welcome our last performer for round two… Mr. Ryo! He will be singing 'I'm to Sexy' by MC Hammer!"_ Everyone clapped and cheered as he entered onto the stage…

**I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred**

**I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me**

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan**

**And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing**

**I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk…**

"Really? You'll never be as sexy as me in my pink shirt, you shrimp…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That's so true!" Tabby smiled.

"Hey! You stole my song!" Jiraiya laughed, and smirked.

"_Okay! That's the end of round two! When we come back, our judges will vote off someone! Who will it be? Find out in round three!"_ Everyone cheered and clapped…

* * *

**Please review, everyone!!!**


	3. Round Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that appear in this fic...**

**Note: Before I begin this next chapter, just let me remind everyone... Voting begins when the final 'Eight', contestants are left... Until then, the judges will vote off people. Onegai and Arigatou!**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Three**

* * *

_"Okay, last time we had our last seven performers in round two! The judges decided whom to vote off. Who shall it be? We shall see as I slowly open this envelope and then… go to a commercial!"_

"Aw!" Everyone said.

"_No, I would never do that! I'm not Ryan Seacrest! Okay now… The person to be voted off is… Mr. Deep Blue!"_ Everyone booed him off the stage and laughed.

"Laugh now! But, I'll be back!" Deep Blue yelled as he exited the stage.

"_Okay, we will have six people perform tonight, then we shall have the judges vote off someone then, move on to our next six… The ones to perform tonight shall be: Ichigo, Masaya, Lettuce, Kish, Pai, and Zakuro! Now everyone, please welcome Ms. Ichigo to the stage! She will be singing 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne!"_ Everyone clapped as Ichigo smiled and walked onto the stage…

**He was a boy,  
She was a girl,  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**

**He was an alien.  
And she was a mew.  
What more can I say?  
**

**He wanted her, she'd never tell,  
Secretly she wanted him as well-  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose,  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes!  
**

**He was a sk8er boy she said see ya later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her-  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth…  
**

**Five years from now she sits at home,**

**Feeding the baby she's all alone-  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boy rocking up MTV!  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got tickets to see his show-  
She tags along, stands in the crowd- Looks up at the man that she turned down!**

**He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar,**

**To show pretty face what he's worth!**

**Sorry girl but you missed out, **

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**

**We are more than just good friends-**

**This is how the story ends. **

**Too bad that you couldn't see-**

**See the man that boy could be. **

**There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I met the sk8er boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he uses to know.  
I met the sk8er boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he uses to know!!!**

"That was okay… nothing special about it. Work on it, and maybe you'll be good enough to win this competition… Not likely…"

"_Tabby?"_

"So amazing!"

"_Jiraiya?"_

"Great!"

"_Okay! Moving on! Our next contestant is Masaya! He will be singing 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! Come on out!"_ Masaya entered onto the stage with a big smile…

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.**

**I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.  
(Repeat)**

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found...**

"I would like to shove your face in the dirt so you can't sing anymore…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I thought is was wonderful! Keep it up!" Tabby smiled.

"You're alright, kid!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Alright, our next contestant is…Ms. Lettuce! She will be singing, 'Behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson!"_ Lettuce entered the stage with a nervous smile and picked up the microphone…

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes...**

"One: You're eyes are blue, green, whatever! Two: that was horrible… It sounded like Johnny Depp, with a sore throat… Keep to saving the world!"

"I thought it was heart warming! You choose a great song!" Tabby smiled happily.

"It was alright. I give it a thumbs up!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, moving on to Mr. Kish! He will be singing 'Dirty Little Secret' by All-American Rejects!" _Kish entered onto the stage and grabbed the microphone…

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Kish winked to Ichigo in the audience…**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret...**

"Hopefully know one has to know… That was dreadful… You were like a hamburger compared to a bunch of steaks… Awful…"

"I thought it was very cute! Great song choice for you!" Tabby smiled.

"Pretty good, I'll admit. Great with the ladies!" Jiraiya gave him a thumb up.

"_Please welcome our next to last performer for the night, Ms. Zakuro! She will be singing 'You're So Vein' by Carly Simon!"_ Zakuro entered the stage with a motionless look on her face and picked up the microphone…

**You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?**

**You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and…**

**Yeah, you're so vein…**

"It was alright… Bad song choice, however, it made you sound squeaky and annoying like that strawberry girl…"

"I loved it!" Tabby smiled.

"I love you, too! - I mean I loved it too!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, our last performer for round three is… Mr. Pai! He will be singing 'Hate Me' by Blue October!"_ Pai entered the stage and grabbed the microphone, glaring at the audience…

**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head,  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed-  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home.  
**

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

**I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind-**

**Hate me today…  
Hate me tomorrow…  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you,**

**Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"**

**Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you...**

"Yes, I do hate you…"

"I love it! I like your style!" Tabby smiled against Vegeta's frown.

"Cool, I guess…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, that's the end of round three! Tune in next to see shall get voted off, who stays, and to see our next performers in round four!"_

**

* * *

****Please review!**

**  
**


	4. Round Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Four**

* * *

"_And we are back, to Mew Idol! Whose going to be voted off on round four? This envelope in my hand shall decide! The judges had made their very tough decision, as they will again tonight! Now, the moment of truth… The next person to be voted off Mew Idol is… I'm so sorry, Ms. Lettuce! Take a bow and head home! We're off to round four!!!"_ Lettuce just smiled and waved as she exited the stage. 

"_Our next six performers tonight are: Mint, Taruto, Miwa, Keiichirou, Moe, and Ryo! So, please welcome to the stage, Ms. Mint! She will be singing 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Steffani!"_ Everyone cheered and clapped as Mint picked up the microphone…

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**If I was a rich girl (na, na...)**

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end**

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**Think what that money could bring**

**I'd buy everything**

**Clean out Vivienne Westwood**

**In my Galliano gown**

**No, wouldn't just have one hood**

**A Hollywood mansion if I could**

**Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town**

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring**

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**Don't need no other baby**

**Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know**

**If I was rich girl (na, na...)**

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end**

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**I'd get me four T-o-k-y-o girls to (uh huh)**

**Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue**

**I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)**

**Love, Angel, Music, Baby**

**Hurry up and come and save me**

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring**

**All the riches baby, won't mean anything**

**Don't need no other baby**

**Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know**

**Eve**

**Come together all over the world**

**From the hoods of Japan, T-o-k-y-ogirls**

**What, it's all love**

**What, give it up**

**What (shouldn't matter 4x), what**

**Come together all over the world**

**From the hoods of Japan, T-o-k-y-o-girls**

**What, it's all love**

**What, give it up**

**What (shouldn't matter 4x)**

**What happened to my life**

**Turned upside down**

**Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round**

**(Original track and ting, mmm)**

**You know you can't buy these things (no)**

**See Mint and her T.M.M.G., I rock the Fetish **

**People, you know who I am**

**Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked**

**I hope you can all keep up**

**We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top**

**Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love**

**If I was rich girl (na, na...)**

**See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end**

**Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…**

"More like 'if I were a better singer'! Pathetic!"

"I thought it was very original!" Tabby smiled.

"Only if your were a hot girl… Uh, I-I mean, it was okay…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, everyone, now welcome to the stage, Taruto! He will be singing 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by N' Sync!" _Taruto just picked up the microphone with a made glare on his face and began to sing…

**(Hey, Hey)  
Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..**

**I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...**

**Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye**

**(Oh, Oh)  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.**

**I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye**

**I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough**

**Don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...**

"Bye, bye, bye, off the stage… Twerp…"

"Oh that song is so amazing! And so are you!" Tabby smiled.

"That song is overrated…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, now our next contestant is… Ms. Miwa! She will be singing 'Everywhere' by Michelle Branch!" _Everyone clapped as she shyly, held up the microphone…

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there **

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone **

**I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone…**

"It was fine… Probably the best performance tonight, but that _really_ isn't saying much, I mean, have you _seen_ these losers?" Vegeta laughed a bit and sat back in his chair.

"_Well, I guess that was a compliment… Tabby?"_

"Wonderful!" she smiled brightly.

"I guess I agree with fur ball over here…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, our next performer is, Mr. Keiichirou! He will be singing 'I love this bar' by Toby Keith!"_ Keiichirou walked on stage waving at the audience and picked up the microphone…

**Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar-**

**We got cowboys, we got truckers  
Broken-hearted fools and suckers  
And we got hustlers, we got fighters  
Early birds and all-nighters  
And the veterans talk about their battle scars**

**Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar**

**I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs  
Blue-collar boys and rednecks  
And we got lovers, lots of lookers  
And I've even seen dancing girls and hookers  
And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar**

**Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar  
Yes I do**

**I like my truck (I like my truck)  
I like my girlfriend (I like my girlfriend)  
I like to take her out to dinner  
I like a movie now and then**

**But I love this bar  
It's my kind of place  
Just trollin' around the dance floor  
Puts a big smile on my face  
No cover charge, come as you are  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar  
Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar**

**We got divorcees and a big bouncer man  
An old jukebox and a real bad band  
We got waitresses and we got barflies  
A dumb-ass and a wise-guy  
If you get too drunk just sleep out in your car...**

"I can give you just _one_ good reason why I _hated_ this performance and song… It sucked worse than a bloodthirsty bat!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"_Ooh… Tabby?"_

"I thought it was… inspirational!" Tabby smiled.

"I thought it was… true! Except my song would have been called 'I love this girl'! Haha!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, our next performer shall be Ms. Moe! She will be singing 'Milkshake' by Kellis! Come on out! "_ Moe entered the stage and smiled kindly at Ryo…

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
darn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
darn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge**

**I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time**

**la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting**

**la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
darn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
darn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge**

**I can see youre on it,  
you want me to teach the  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,**

**la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,**

**la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,**

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
darn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge…**

**Lala…**

"Right, okay one: No one, wants that milkshake and two: that was completely dreadful. Never dance like that again…"

"I thought it was something really good to dance to!" Tabby smiled.

"I thought it was pretty cool, I guess." Jiraiya smiled.

"_Alright, please welcome our last performer for the night… Mr. Ryo! And he will be singing 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer!"_ Ryo entered onto the stage with his hands in his pockets, looking all cool…

**Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this**

**My, my, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
Feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known  
as such  
And this is a beat uh you can't touch**

**I told you homeboy,can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know,  
can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man, can't touch this  
Yo let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't touch this**

**Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on  
Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh they can't touch**

**Yo I told you, can't touch this  
Why you standing there man, can't touch this  
Yo sound the bell school is in sucker  
, can't touch this**

**Give me a song or rhythm  
Making no sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
So now they know  
You talk about the Hammer when you're talking 'bout a show  
That's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape to learn  
What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit**

**That's word because you know  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Shirogane time!**

" 'Stop'! Just stop! It's done time!"

"I loved it, completely!" Tabby smiled joyfully.

"I like my song better… I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Okay, that's all the time we have for round four! Wait out for round five!"_

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	5. Round Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that appear in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Five**

* * *

"_Last time we had a performance by our last six performers. The judges have made their decision who shall get voted off… Who is it? Well, as I open this envelope… It is… Oh, sorry, Mr. Taruto! Bye, bye, bye! Haha, oh I crack myself up…" _Taruto left the stage with a sour look on his face, _"Anyways… Our next performers for the night will be: Ichigo, Mint, Masaya, Miwa, and Kish! Please welcome Ms. Ichigo to the stage! She will be singing 'I'm a Slave For You' by Brittney Spears!" _Everyone clapped and cheered as Ichigo entered onto the stage… 

**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)**

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)**

**(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age...**

"Right… Okay, I have nothing to say to that…" Vegeta turned his chair.

"That was uh… How old are you?" Tabby smiled a bit with nervousness.

"That was great! I loved it! Encore! Encore!!!" Jiraiya smiled.

_"Okay… Let's move on to Mint! She will be singing 'Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton! Go!" Mint entered onto the stage and smiled, curtsying to the crowd and smiled…_

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me**

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories**

**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...**

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...**

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...**

**Tonight…**

"If I could just see you shut up tonight! Is there any talent whatsoever?" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I thought it was great! I love that song!" Tabby smiled.

"You did okay, birdie." Jiraiya smirked.

_"Now please welcome to the stage, Mr. Masaya! He will be singing 'Livin' La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin!" Masaya entered onto the stage and grabbed the microphone…_

**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.**

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

**CHORUS:  
Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.**

**Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

**CHORUS**

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

**CHORUS**

"I'm living heck…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Cool! I didn't know you could speak Spanish…" Tabby smiled.

"Um, I can't…" Masaya scratched the back of his head.

_"Um, okay… Jiraiya! What'd you think?"_

"Ah… It was all right. A little too pop star for me, though…" Jiraiya smirked and lay back in his chair.

"_Our next performer tonight is… Ms. Miwa! She will be singing 'Keep your mind wide open' by Annasophia Roberts!" _Miwa entered the stage smiling and picked up the microphone…

**(Chorus)  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see**

**(Verse 2)  
Think of all the days you've wasted worrying, wondering, hopelessly hoping  
Think of all the time ahead, don't hesitate, contemplate, no its not too late  
Have you ever wanted more? Don't you know there's so much more**

**(chorus)  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see**

**(bridge)  
Tomorrows horizons  
Full of surprises  
Don't let them chase your dreams away**

**(chorus)  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see**

**You've got to keep your mind wide open  
all the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see  
believe in what you see…**

"What is everything coming to? Now they're singing Disney songs!"

"I thought it was so, cute!!!" Tabby smiled.

"For a kid, you're alright…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now please welcome our last, and very much loved contestant, Kish! He will be singing 'This is why I'm hot' by Mims!" _Kish entered the stage blowing kisses to the audience. He smiled as he picked up the microphone…

**This is why -**** Uh  
This is why I'm Hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm Hot-**** Whoo  
This is why I'm Hot**

**I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Kish)  
This is why **

**This is why I'm hot...**

**This is why I'm hot  
I don't gotta rap  
I can sell a mill saying nothing on the track  
I represent New York  
I got it on ma back  
Niggas say that we lost it  
So I'ma bring it back  
I love the Dirty, Dirty  
Cause niggas show me love  
The ladies start to bounce  
As soon as I hit the club  
But in the Midwest  
They love to take it slow  
So when I hit the H  
I watch you get it on the floor  
And if you needed it hyphy  
I take it to the Bay  
Frisco to Sac-town  
They do it everyday  
Compton to Hollywood  
As soon as I hit L.A.  
I'm in that Low, Low  
I do it the Cali way  
And when I hit Chi  
People say that I'm fly  
They like the way I dress they like  
(They like my) my attire move crowds from side to side  
They ask me how I do it and simply I reply...**

**This is why I'm hot  
Catch me on the block  
Every other day  
Another b---- another drop  
16 bars, 24 pop  
44 songs, nigga gimme what you got  
I'm in there driving cars  
Push 'em off the lot  
I'm into shutting stores down so i can shop  
If you need a bird I can get it chopped  
Tell me what you need you know i get 'em by the flock  
I call ma homie black meet on the ave  
I hit Wash Heights with the money in the bag  
We into big spinners  
See my pimping never dragged  
Find me wit different women that you niggas never had  
For those who say they know me know I'm focused on ma cream  
player you come between you'd better focus on the beam  
I keep it so mean the way you see me lean  
And when say I'm hot my nigga dis is what I mean…**

"I quit…" Vegeta folded his arms.

_"You can't quit…"_

"Then, I refuse to speak…"

"It was totally amazing!" Tabby smiled.

"Dude, you are hot! You gotta teach me this stuff!" Jiraiya smiled.

"_That now wraps up round five! Stay tuned to see who gets voted off!"_

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	6. Round Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that are used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Six**

* * *

"_Last time we had Ichigo, Mint, Masaya, Miwa, and Kish perform. Who is going to get voted off tonight? Who did the judges choose? This envelope shall decide their fate… And the next person to get voted off Mew Idol is… Drum role please… Ms. Miwa! Oh, so sorry! You're just not good enough… So whom does that leave now? Ichigo, Mint, Masaya, Kish, Zakuro, Keiichirou, Pai, Moe, and Ryo! But, still, one more person will get voted off after tonight's performance! Who shall it be? Well, it's one of our five performers tonight! Zakuro, Keiichirou, Pai, Moe, and Ryo! We will now begin round six! Please, welcome to the stage, Ms. Zakuro! She will be singing 'Lady Marmalade' from the movie 'Mulan Rouge'!"_ Everyone cheered and clapped as Zakuro entered onto the stage and picked up the microphone… 

**Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

**He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

**What What, What what  
ooh oh**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

**yea yea yea yea**

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets suedes and dark greens.  
yeah**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

**yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now-**

**Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...**

"One of the best singers is going down hill… I mean what was that? It sounded like a bunch of bats squealing!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I thought it was amazing! You have a great talent!"

"I thought you looked good and you did good! We have our winner!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_No, not just yet… So, please welcome our next performer, Mr. Keiichirou! He will be singing 'Beautiful Soul' by Jessie McCartney!"_ Keiichirou entered onto the stage and grabbed the microphone…

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

**You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Oooooooh…**

"And all I want is a better singer… You are all wasting my time…" Vegeta snarled.

"Ah! That was so beautiful!" Tabby smiled.

"A little soft, but it was alright…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now please welcome our next performer to the stage, Mr. Pai! He will be singing 'Lonely Train' by Black Stone Cherry!"_ Everyone clapped as he entered onto the stage and picked up the microphone…

**Big train rolling down the line**

**Makes me lonely**

**Sometimes I wish to ride away**

**Sometimes I want to ride away**

**Yeah**

**Big plane flying through the clouds**

**Makes me worry**

**Sometimes I wish to fly away**

**Sometimes I want to fly away**

**But you can't judge a book**

**Looking at the cover**

**You can't love someone**

**While messing with another**

**No, you can't win a war**

**Fighting with your brother**

**You wanna have peace**

**Gotta love one another**

**Big guns lighting up the sky**

**Makes me worry**

**Sometimes I wish to run away**

**Sometimes I want to run away**

**But you can't judge a book**

**Looking at the cover**

**You can't love someone**

**While messing with another**

**No, you can't win a war**

**Fighting with your brother**

**You wanna have peace**

**Gotta love one another**

**I have seen my brothers**

**In ashes on the ground**

**And maybe in a new life**

**We can turn this thing around**

**But you can't judge a book**

**Looking at the cover**

**You can't love someone**

**While messing with another**

**No, you can't win a war**

**Fighting with your brother**

**You wanna have peace**

**Gotta love one another!!!**

"What the heck was that?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That song had a wonderful meaning to it! I loved it!" Tabby smiled.

"It was okay." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now please welcome our next to last performer, Ms. Moe! She will be singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua!" _Moe entered the stage smiling as the audience clapped and picked up her microphone…

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!**

"More like you're a 'Horrible singer girl' in an 'awful talent world'… Please…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That was my favorite song tonight!" Tabby smiled.

"A little too much pink and blondeness for me…" Jiraiya folded his arms.

"_Now everyone, please welcome our last performer for the night, Mr. Ryo! He will be singing 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder!" _Ryo entered onto the stage flipping his blonde hair, and picking up the microphone…

**Honey, why you calling me- so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now...**

**And honey why you cryin' is every-thing okay?**

**God, I wish because I can't be too loud...**

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

**Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel...**

**Honey why you calling me so late? **

"That was actually one of the best performances you've made… Surprisingly…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That was so sweet! It almost made me want to cry and say 'I love you Ryo'!" Tabby smiled.

"That wasn't bad, kid…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_There you have it folks! Our last performers for round six! Who will get voted off? Who will be left, as we enter into the last eight performers! You know what that means! Starting with round seven you get your chance to vote for your favorite!"_

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	7. Round Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that appear in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Seven**

* * *

"_Welcome back to Mew Idol! Last time we had Zakuro, Keiichirou, Pai, Moe, and Ryo perform! Who will get voted off now? He judges have made their decision and the one that leaves Mew Idol now is… Ms. Moe! I'm so sorry! Well, get over it! Now our performers tonight, our last eight, are Ichigo, Mint, Masaya, Kish, Zakuro, Pai, Ryo, and Keiichirou! We have something different we are going to start tonight also. We will choose the categories for singing and they will perform a song in that category! Tonight's category is… country! So please welcome our first performer in round seven! Ms. Ichigo! She will be singing 'Suds in the Bucket' by Sara Evans!" _Ichigo entered onto the stage smiling with a simple 'Nya!' and picked up the microphone… 

**She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck  
Her folks should of seen it comin' it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love.**

**She stuck a note on the screen door "sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote, her mamma's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote, so the story goes**

**(Chorus) Now her daddy's in the kitchen starin' out the window, scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line**

**Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about sunday mornin' Nothing quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of gun  
For such a grounded girl to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time, and you can't stop love**

**(2nd Chorus) Now all the bittys in the beauty shop gossip goin' non stop Sippin on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just get up and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line**

**YEEEHAW!**

**She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window **

**And they're headed up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just get up and walk away  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line **

**She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love  
No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love yehoo!**

"Why in the world would you sing a song entitled 'Soap suds in a bucket'? It's ridiculous!" Vegeta snarled.

"I thought it had a great beat to it!" Tabby smiled.

"Country just isn't my thing, but I guess you did alright, Kitten." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Remember! The judges are here to help you with your decisions on who to vote for! Their advice or opinions can be very important but just remember to vote for your favorite in your review! Now please welcome our next performer, Ms. Mint! She will be performing 'Leave the Pieces' by The Wreckers!" _Mint entered the stage and picked up the microphone…

**You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round**

**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown**

**And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on**

**Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone**

**And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go**

**Leave the pieces when you go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go…**

"I think that was your best performance yet… But still not the best out of the other performers…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I love that song!" Tabby smiled.

"I thought it wasn't bad, but you could still work on it…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now! Onto our next performer, Mr. Masaya! He will be singing 'Beer for My Horses' by Toby Keith!" _Masaya entered onto the stage, smiling at Ichigo and picked up the microphone…

**Well a man came on the 6 o'clock news  
said somebody's been shot  
somebody's been abused  
somebody blew up a building  
somebody stole a car  
somebody got away  
somebody didn't get to far yeah  
they didn't get to far**

**Grand pappy told my pappy back in my day, son  
A man had to answer for the wicked that he'd done  
Take all the rope in Texas  
Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys  
Hang them high in the street  
For all the people to see**

**That  
Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing  
whiskey for my man, beer for my horses**

**We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds  
too much corruption and crime in the streets  
It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground  
Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down  
You can bet he'll set 'em down**

**Cause  
Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing  
whiskey for my man, beer for my horses  
whiskey for my men, beer for my horses**

**He knew  
Justice is the one thing you should always find  
You got to saddle up your boys,  
You got to draw a hard line  
When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune  
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon  
And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces  
Singin' whiskey for my man, beer for my horses  
Singing whiskey for my man, beer for my horses…**

"Who in the world would ever give beer to their horses? What's wrong with you?" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I thought it was cute! And so are you!" Tabby smiled.

"It was okay, not bad, I guess…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now please welcome to the stage, Kish! He will be singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lynyrd Skynyrd!" _Kish entered the stage with a smirk on his face and picked up the microphone…

**Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think its a sin, yes**

**Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow**

**Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you**

**In Birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth**

**Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama**

**Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?**

**Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you **

**Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer!**

"Dreadful…" Vegeta crossed his arms and lay back in his chair.

"I liked it!" Tabby smiled.

"This is probably your worst performance, I hate to say… Country really isn't your strong point…" Jiraiya kind of smirked.

"_Okay, please welcome our next performer to the stage, Ms. Zakuro! She will be singing 'I'm Here for the Party' by Gretchen Wilson!"_ Zakuro entered the stage solemnly and picked up the microphone…

**Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun  
I wear My jeans a little tight  
Just to watch the little boys come undone  
I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band  
Gonna get a little crazy just because I can**

**You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party**

**I may not be a ten but the boys say i clean up good  
And if I gave 'em half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would  
I've been waiting all week just to have a good time  
So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines**

**You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party**

**Don't want no purple hooter shooter just some jack on the rocks  
Don't mind me if i start that trashy talk**

**You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party**

**You know I'm here for the party  
And I ain't leavin' til they throw me out  
Gonna have a little fun gonna get me some  
You know I'm here, I'm here for the party… Yeah-**

"I think that was the best performance we've had all night…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I loved it a lot!" Tabby smiled.

"Very nice." Jiraiya winked and smirked at Zakuro.

"_Now please welcome, one of our last three performers to the stage, Mr. Pai! He will be singing 'Taylor Swift' by Tim McGraw!" _People clapped as he walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone…

**He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone**

**But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

**September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe**

**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me**

**And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:**

**When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmm...**

"Two words: 'Dull' and 'boring'!" Vegeta snarled.

"It wasn't bad!" Tabby smiled.

"It was alright. Not one of the best performances…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Please welcome, our next to last performer of the night, Mr. Ryo! He'll be singing 'No shirt, No problems' by Kenny Chesney!" _Ryo walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone…

**I've been up to my neck workin' 6 days a week  
wearin' holes in the soles of the shoes on my feet  
been dreamin' of gettin away since I don't know  
Ain't no better time than now…**

**For mexico-**

**No shoes, No shirt, No problems  
Blues what blues…**

**Hey I forgot them  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom  
and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems!  
No problems**

**Want a towel on a chair in the sand by the sea  
want to look through my shades and see you there with me  
Want to soak up life for a while  
In laid back mode  
No boss, no clocks, no stress, no dress code**

**No shoes, no shirt, no problems  
Blues what blues... hey I forgot em'  
The sun and the sand and a drink in my hand with no bottom  
and no shoes, no shirt, and no problems**

**Babe lets get packed…**

**Tank tops and flip flops if you got em'  
No shoes, no shirt, no problems  
No problems…**

"Okay. Bad, horrible, and yes, problems!" Vegeta snarled.

"Whoo! I loved it! Go Ryo!" Tabby smiled.

"No my favorite…" Jiraiya frowned.

"_Please welcome to the stage, our last performer for the night… Mr. Keiichirou! He will be singing 'Redneck Woman' well actually we should call it 'Redneck Man', by Gretchen Wilson!" _Keiichirou entered onto the stage and smiled, picking up the microphone…

**Well, I ain't never been the Ken doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip-  
**

**'Cause I'm a redneck man  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'heck yeah' from the redneck guys like me, heck yeah!**

**  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same darn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the guy next door…  
**

**I'm a redneck man  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'heck yeah' from the redneck guys like me, heck yeah!  
**

**I'm a redneck man  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'heck yeah' from the redneck girls like me, heck yeah  
Heck yeah, heck yeah  
Heck yeah  
I said heck yeah!**

"No comment to that one…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"Great!" Tabby smiled.

"Not bad. I found it funny…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_You heard them folks! Now vote for your favorite and then tune in to see who gets voted off!"_

* * *

**Please review!!! Remember everyone, to vote for your FAVORITE!... You may vote up to TWO times for anyone. You can vote for the same person twice, or one person and then another. You CANNOT vote more than two times. If you do, the third person you choose just won't take the vote AT ALL. Also, you CAN vote for your LEAST favorite performance as well, however, you may only vote against ONE person, meaning only ONE time. Least favorite votes don't apply if they are made by an anynonomous reviewer. Remember, ALL of these rules apply during voting...**

**P.S. It's possible to cheat if you REALLY don't want someone to be voted off(If your voting for your FAVORITE performance), log-off, and then use an anynonomous review with a different name and just vote that way... Lol.**


	8. Round Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs that are used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Eight**

* * *

_"Welcome back to round eight of Mew Idol! Your votes were taken in. With the help of the judges, we were ale to decide whose getting voted off this round! Let's announce our top three idols so far! The person that got the third most amount of votes is…Ichigo!" Everyone clapped, "The person with the second most amount of votes is… Zakuro!" Everyone clapped, "Now, the person with the MOST amount of vote is… Kish!" Fangirls scream wildly, "Now the moment of truth… the next person to be voted off from Mew Idol is… Masaya! So sorry! Now, let's begin round eight!!! The theme for the next songs is: 'Rock'! This means any genre of rock, from soft rock to completely hardcore! Let's begin!" Ichigo entered onto the stage with only a wink, "Ichigo will be singing 'Misery Business' by Paramore!"_

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**

**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...**

**Whoa,I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...**

**Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good- **

Everyone clapped as Ichigo finished…

"Wasn't a bad song choice but you weren't so good…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I loved it, completely!" Tabby smiled.

"Not bad, Ichigo." Jiraiya winked.

_"Now welcome Zakuro to the stage! She's be singing 'Lithium' by Evanescence!"_

**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.**

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.**

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.**

**Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.**

**I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me...**

**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium- stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go… **

"Not bad… I'll give you that much…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Awesome!" Tabby clapped.

"Sign me up for Mew Idol!" Jiraiya smirked at Zakuro…

_"Now, please welcome Ryou! He'll be singing 'Better than me' by Hinder!"_

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

**While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room**

**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end!!! **

Fangirls scream wildly…

**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)**

Tabby's eyes had hearts in them.

"Sad and depressing… pathetic!" Vegeta snarled.

"Oh! You were so wonderful! What a hunk…" Tabby smiled.

"You were alright…" Jiraiya smirked.

_"Now welcome our next performer, Kish! He will be singing 'I-don't-wanna-stop' by Ozzy Osborne!"_

**I don't know what they're talking about  
I'm making my own decisions  
This thing that I found  
Ain't gonna bring me down  
I'm like a junkie without an addiction**

**Mama don't cry  
I just wanna stay high  
Like playing with danger or fear  
Everybody's walking but nobody's talking  
It looks a lot better from here**

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop**

**Why don't they ever listen to me?  
Is this a one-way conversation?  
Nothing they say is gonna set me free  
Don't need to make no reservations**

**Too many religions for only one god  
I don't need another savior  
Don't try to change my mind  
You know I'm one of a kind  
Ain't gonna change my bad behavior**

**All my life I've been over the top  
[I Don't Wanna Stop lyrics on don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop**

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop**

**I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop  
I don't wanna stop**

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop**

**All my life I've been over the top  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
All I know is I don't wanna stop  
All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop  
You're either in or in the way, don't make me,  
I don't wanna stop! **

"Not bad, for an alien…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

_"Is the Mighty Vegeta getting soft?"_

"Oh! Put a sock in it baka!"

"I liked it, a lot!" Tabby smiled.

"I kind of liked it too, kid." Jiraiya smirked.

_"Our next performer is Keiichirou! He will be singing 'Come as you are' by Nirvana!"_

**Come, as you are  
As you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend  
As a friend, as an old enemy  
Take your time  
Hurry up  
The choice is yours, don't be late.  
Take a rest As a friend  
As an old**

**Memoria… **

**Memoria… Memoria…**

**Memoria…**

**Come, dowsed in mud  
Soaked in bleach  
As I want you to be.  
As a trend  
As a friend  
As an old**

**Memoria…**

**[no I don't have a gun  
Memoria…**

**Memoria…**

**Memoria…**

**And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun  
Memoria, memoria…**

"Pathetic…" Vegeta crossed his arms…

"Great-arific!" Tabby smiled.

"It was okay for my taste." Jiraiya smirked.

_"Our next to last performer for the night is Pai! He will be singing 'Land of Confusion' by Disturbed!"_

**I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street**

**Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night**

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?**

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in**

**Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour**

**This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion**

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in**

**I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago**

**I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep**

**There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?**

**Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for**

**This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to!**

"That was just plain, terrible!" Vegeta snarled.

"Wonderful!" Tabby smiled.

"Not bad." Jiraiya smirked.

_"Now, welcome our last performer for the night, Mint! She will be singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence!"_

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**All of me…**

**Me…**

**Me…**

"Too slow and too dreadful!" Vegeta yelled.

"So sweet! It made me want to cry!" Tabby smiled.

"It was alright. Nothing special. I think the song strained your vocals though…" Jiraiya said.

_"That was round eight everyone! Remember to vote for your favorite or least favorite! All of the voting requirements from last time still apply!"_

**

* * *

Please vote everyone!!!**


	9. Round Nine

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Nine**

* * *

"_We are back to round nine of Mew Idol! Our last contestants: Kish, Zakuro, Ryou, Ichigo, Keiichirou, Pai, and Mint all performed the great sound of Rock! Now, we have taken in your votes and decided who shall be voted off Mew Idol! Ready? Our performer that is leaving us tonight is… Drum role please… Mr. Keiichirou! I'm terribly sorry! I shall now announce the top three performers… In third place is… a tie between Zakuro and Pai! Second place belongs to… Ichigo! And now our performer with the most amounts of votes, the second time in a row is… Kish!"_ **–Cue fangirl scream- **_"Our theme for tonight's performers shall be: Rap/ Hip hop! Let's see how they do! Please welcome our first performer to the stage… Kish! He will be performing 'Riding Dirty' by Chamillionaire!" _

**They see me rollin'  
They hatin'  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they don't catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.**

**Police think they can see me lean;  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen.  
For me to see me ride by, they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen.  
Ride with a new chick, she like "Hold up."  
Next to the Playstation controller  
If a fool trip then I'm gonna show ya  
Turn a jacker into a coma.  
Girl, you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone;  
Just tryin' to make you horny, ain't tryin' to have no babies.  
Ride clean as hell so I pull in ladies.  
Law's on patrol; you know they hate me.  
Music turned all the way up and to the maximum;  
I can speak for some niggas tryin' to jack for some.  
But we packin' somethin' that we have  
And, um, will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell. I'm grippin' oak.  
Music loud and I'm tippin' slow.  
Twins steady twistin' like hit this dough;  
Pull up from behind and im sittin low.  
Windows down, gotta stop pollution.  
CDs change; niggas like "Who is that producin'?"  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin'  
Got warrants in every city except Houston  
But I still ain't losin'.**

**They see me rollin';  
They hatin'.  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they don't catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.**

**I been drinkin' and smokin'; holdin' shizz  
'Cause a brother can't focus.  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po-po's scope  
This big ol Excursion  
Swervin',  
All up in the curve, man.  
Nigga been sippin' on that Hennessey  
And the gin again  
Is in again;  
We in the wind.  
Doin' a hundred while I come from the block  
And rollin another one up;  
We livin' like we ain't givin' a freak.  
I got a revolver in my right hand;  
40 oz on my lap, freezing my ba--s  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all.  
Comin' up pretty deep, me and my do-jo.  
I gotta get to backstreets;  
Wanted by the six-pounds  
And I got heat.  
shots to the block;  
We creep-creep. Pop-pop.  
Hope cops don't see me;  
On a low key.  
With no regard for the law,  
We dodge 'em like freak-'em-all.  
But I won't get caught up  
And brought up  
On charges for none of y'all.  
Keep a gun in car  
And a blunt to spark,  
But, well, if you want,  
Nigga,poppin'you dark.  
Ready or not, we gon' bust shots off in the air  
Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire.**

**They see me rollin';  
They hatin'.  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they don't catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty…**

"Terrible… This isn't even appropriate!" Vegeta threw up his arms…

"I- loved it?" Tabby smiled.

"Great." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Our next performer is Zakuro! She will be performing 'Umbrella' by Rihanna!"_

**You had my heart  
and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark  
You can see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because **

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You're part of my entity  
Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
[Umbrella lyrics on we'll mend your heart  
Because ...**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**You can run into my Arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into Me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because ...**

**When the sun shines  
We'll shine Together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
That I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

**It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me...**

"That was a lot better than the performance before." Vegeta sipped his soda.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Tabby clapped.

"Not bad, baby!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Our next performer tonight isPai! He'll be performing 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem!"_

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin' now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rap shizz  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him**

**You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo**

**The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da**

**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motha f-ing roof off like 2 dogs caged  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these god darn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
See dishonor caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got...**

**You can do anything you set your mind to, man…**

"Interesting… Not good enough." Vegeta folded his arms, "You'll be voted off before the end." The people in the audience booed him.

"I'll give you people something to 'boo' about!" He jumped up and put his hand in the air, readying an energy ball.

"_Okay, Vegeta! Enough! Tabby, what did you think?"_

"It was totally and completely amazing!" Tabby had hearts in her eyes…

"Not bad." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Our next performer shall be Ichigo! She'll be performing 'Lip Gloss' by Lil' Mama!"_

**Its poppin'- **

**Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin'  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin'**

**What you know bout me  
What you what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is poppin'  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin'  
They chase me after school**

**Mac Mac, Loreal yep cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I puts it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they cant say nothin'  
Oh, oh, oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the Mac Mac brushes  
Loreal got them most watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin'  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin'**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is poppin'  
My lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jockin'  
They chase me after school**

**When its time for lunch my lips still rock  
Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla, flavors its a virtue  
They, lovin', lip gloss universal  
The boys really like it  
The girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault  
But I could upgrade you  
Show you how to use nice things  
with nice flavors**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin'  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin'**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is poppin'  
My lip gloss is cool**

**All the boys keep jockin'  
They chase me after school**

**Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**Cause myyyyyy  
Lip glosssss  
Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**No Music [Clap x4**

**Oh, Who you know spit it hard to a hand clap  
She ain't whack  
So I tell a corny na hand dat  
To a record label while I get my hair wrapped  
Then I let it fall under my New York Yankee cap  
Anybody that know better  
That got chedda  
Bet go getta  
Cuz ya already know I'm where its at  
And if Im rollin'  
Im ridin'  
I got my homies beside me  
I tell Ben drop me off he like**

**Where its at  
I gets it poppin'  
Im droppin  
Ya'll know I dont play  
And know my swag is official to what my flow say  
And any club that's poppin my record gon play  
Rest in peace to Haze and Lil Zay Zay**

**No Music [Clap x4**

**Sittin in 8th period thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loud speaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like yes, Ms McClarkson  
She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
write down where you get yours from  
cause I must admit that bubblegum**

**Its poppin'-**

**Its poppin'-**

**and uh**

**I be lovin' it  
I be- I be lovin' it  
and uh  
I be usin' it  
I be, I be usin' it  
and uh  
I be, rubbin' it  
I be, I be rubbin' it  
On my lips my lips, uh  
my lip gloss**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know**

**They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin'  
I'm standing at my locker  
and all the boys keep stoppin'**

**What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know 'bout me  
What you know 'bout me  
What you what you know...**

"I wish someone would chase you off the stage…" Vegeta rubbed his temples…

"Wow! How'd you memorize all that?" Tabby smiled.

"Nice, babe." Jiraiya smiled.

"_Our next performer for tonight is…Ryou! He will be singing 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake!"_

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge**

**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take em' to the chorus**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge**

**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

**Take em' to the chorus**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it…**

"Oh my god…" Vegeta looked down.

"That was great." Tabby smiled big.

"That should be my new theme song, dude!" Jiraiya smiled.

"_Welcome out last performer to the stage, Mint! She will be singing 'Give it to me' by Nelly Furtado!"_

**Is it going? Is it going?  
Is it going? Is it going?  
I don't know.. what you're lookin' for**

**Oh yea boss  
Come on**

**I'm the type of girl to look you dead in the eye-eye  
I'm real as it come if you don't know why I'm fly  
Seen you tryna switch it up but girl you ain't that dope  
I'm a Wonder Woman, let me go get my rope  
I'm a supermodel and mami, si mami  
Amnesty International got Bangkok to Montauk on lock  
love my ass and my abs in the video called "Promiscuous"  
My style is ri-dic-dic-diculous, 'diculous, 'diculous**

**If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**

**When Minto is in the party, everybody put up they hands  
I get a half a mil' for my beats, you get a couple gra-an-and  
Never gonna see the day that I ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from Californ-I-A, way down to Japan  
I'm a real producer and you just a piano man  
Your songs don't top the charts, I heard 'em, I'm not a fa-an-an  
Girls a talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them they chance  
Somebody need to tell them that they can't do it like I can**

**If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**

**Could you speak up and stop mu-mumbling, I don't think you came in clear  
When you're sittin' on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on TV, "Just let me clear the air..."  
We missed you on the charts last week, damn, that's right you wasn't there  
If se-sexy never left, then why's everybody on my shi-it-it  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
Cause our run will never be over, not at least until we say**

**If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**

**... club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**

**If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)**

"This was most likely your best performance yet, I must admit…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"Nice!" Tabby smiled.

"Sweet." Jiraiya winked.

"_There you have it! Send in your votes and tune next round!"_


	10. Round Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Ten**

* * *

_"We're now back to round ten of Mew Idol! All of your votes have been taken in and counted up. You're probably now wondering, whose going to get voted off? That's what I am about to tell you… Will Kish, Zakuro, Ryou, Ichigo, Mint, and Pai please come to the stage… Okay will Zakuro, Ichigo, and Ryou please move to the right of the stage and stand… Now will Kish, Mint, and Pai please come to the left of the stage? Which person from which group will be voted off? Will the group on the left side of the stage please come forward? This is the group that contains the person that will be voted off. Will the group on the right side of the stage please sit down. The next person to be voted off of Mew Idol is… I'm terribly sorry… Mr. Pai! You had the least amount of votes this time around! Please exit! Now the theme for this round is 'Opposite'! The contestants will have to sing a song that made famous by someone of the opposite gender! So, without further adieu, please welcome Zakuro to the stage! She will be singing 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana!"_

**Load up on guns  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's overborne and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end **

**Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay**

**  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard it's hard to find  
Oh well whatever nevermind  
**

**Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello ,hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
yay**

**  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello  
With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now entertain us  
A mullato an albino  
A mosquito my libido  
A denial-**

"The worst performance by you, ever!" Vegeta folded his arms.

"I thought it was great!" Tabby smiled.

"I love you- I mean it- I mean the song! Yeah it was great!" Jiraiya smirked.

_"Now welcome our next performer Ms. Mint! She will be performing 'American Idiot' by Green Day!"_

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Well maybe I'm the faggot Tokyo.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

**Don't want to be an Tokyo idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot Japan.**

**Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.**

"Appalling! Where do you get this stuff from?" Vegeta folded his arms.

"Well, that was definitely creative!" Tabby smiled.

"Didn't really care for it…" Jiraiya crossed his arms.

"_Now welcome our next, and most voted for contestant Kish! He will be performing 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy!"_

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.**

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.**

**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.**

**Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.**

**(We're in heaven.)**

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven… **

"The best performance by you ever… I must admit…" Vegeta folded his arms and looked away.

"Amazing! Really!" Tabby smiled happily.

"Nice…" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Please welcome our next contestant Ryou! He'll be performing 'I Feel Like A Guy-Man'! By Shania Twain!"_

**Let's go guys… Come on!**

**The best thing about being a man-an  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a guy-y  
Girl's pants-short shorts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a guy-man!**

**The guys need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a guy-y  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a guy-y  
Girl's pants-short shorts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a guy-man!**

**The best thing about being a guy-y  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a guy-y  
Girl's pants-short shorts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a guy-man!**

"That was the most disturbing thing I've heard since your last performance…" Vegeta took a sip of his drink.

"I loved it!" Tabby smiled.

"I think I might have to go with Vegeta on this one… but it is a great party song!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Now welcome our last performer for the night, Ichigo! She'll be performing 'Hey there Delilah' by The Plain White T's!"_

**hey there Kishu  
don't you worry about the distance  
ima right there if you get lonely  
give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice its my disguise  
I'm by your side**

**oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me**

**hey there Kishu  
I know times are getting hard  
but just believe me boy  
someday I'll pay the bills with this Bell Bell  
we'll have it good  
we'll have the life we knew we would  
my word is good**

**hey there Kishu  
I've got so much left to say  
if every simple song I wrote to you  
would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
even more in love with me you'd fall  
we'd have it all**

**oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me**

**a thousand miles seems pretty far  
but they've got planes and trains and cars  
id walk to you if I had no other way  
our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way  
Kishu I can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same  
and you're to blame**

**hey there Kishu  
you be good and don't you miss me  
two more years and you'll be done with school  
and ill be making history like I do  
you know its all because of you  
we can do whatever we want to  
hey there Kishu here's to you  
this ones for you**

**oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me… **

"Not bad for a strawberry…" Vegeta folded his arms.

"That was so sweet!" Tabby smiled.

"Great girl." Jiraiya smirked.

"_That's it for round ten! Turn in your votes and wait for round eleven!!!"_


	11. Round Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or any of the songs used in this fic...**

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Eleven**

* * *

_"Welcome back to Mew Idol! After, this elimination we will be down to our last four contestants! Who got voted off you ask? It's pretty obvious who did pretty badly last time… So the next contestant to leave us tonight will be… Drum role please… the person to leave us tonight is- I'm so sorry to see you go, Ryou!!! Yes, Ryou got no votes last time as well as five votes against him! The topic for tonight's singers will be- Pop! So, please welcome our first performer for the night, Ichigo! She will be singing 'Hit me baby one more time' by Brittney Spears!"_

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got**

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time!**

"Please… hit me. Then, I won't have to listen to this anymore." Vegeta snarled.

"I really, honestly loved it!" Tabby smiled.

"It was alright for kitty cat…" Jiraiya smirked.

_"That was just wonderful! –Yeah right- Our next contestant for the night is… Kish! He will be singing 'Everybody' by the Back Street Boys!!! Give it up!!!"_

**Oh my God we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
We're gonna bring you the flavor show you how  
I've got a gotta question for ya  
Better answer now**

**Am I original?  
(Yeah)  
Am I the only one?  
(Yeah)  
Am I sexual?  
(Yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now**

**Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again**

**Am I original?  
(Yeah)  
Am I the only one?  
(Yeah)  
Am I sexual?  
(Yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now**

**Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again**

**So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world, make it understand  
As long as there'll be music we'll be coming back again**

**Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again! **

"I have nothing, whatsoever, to say to that…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Great! Just amazing!" Tabby smiled.

"Not bad kid! I give it four stars!" Jiraiya smirked.

_"Now, give it up for our second to last contestant, Zakuro! She will be singing 'Whenever, Wherever' by Shakira! So please welcome Ms. Zakuro, to the stage!!!"_

**Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence**

**Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody**

**Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

**Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river**

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear**

**Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Think out loud  
Say it again**

**Le ro lo le lo le lo le  
Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes**

**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear**

**Thereover, here under  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel…**

"The absolute best performance tonight, I must admit…" Vegeta turned in his chair. People could be heard screaming and clapping…

"I MUST agree with Vegetable!" Tabby smiled.

"It's Vegeta!!!" he snarled.

_"What's it matter? It means the same thing…"_

"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

_"So, Jiraiya, what'd you think?"_

"I must absolutely agree. You were wonderful. You win! Okay, now what do you say we go get something to eat babe?"

"_Okay!!! Now, welcome our very last performer to the stage, Ms. Mint!!! She will be singing: 'No More' by Three Little Women! Please, welcome our last performer, please!"_

**I getting little tired of your broken promises, promises**

**No I'm not the one (say it again, say it again, oh)  
No I'm not the one (you do or you don't)**

**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)  
You can or you can't, can't be a man, be a man, man  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)**

**You treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors  
But then you wanna front when you're with your boys, your boys  
How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes, your clothes  
The ones that you be wearing when you with your, boys your boys  
You know you never thought I would have the nerve, the nerve  
Think about it more since you at the curb, the curb  
Blowing up my pager saying you want a chance, a chance  
Listen when I say it player please**

**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)  
You can or you can't, can't be a man, be a man, man  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)**

**I just want to know what happen to our love  
We used to be best friends where did it go wrong  
I just want to see how good it is with me  
I'm tried and I'm through with all your lazy games**

**Hey boy you promise me case fade but that was last year, boy in the 8th grade  
But you ain't biggie baby boy, so no it ain't one more chance  
When your friends around, you don't want to hold my hand and  
Now you see a girl stylin' and whillin' by the mix  
Popping out the whips, the whips, the 5 or 6  
Fly cromes so with my tones, either you do it or you don't  
(You do or you don't)**

**You do or you don't, don't  
You will or you won't, won't  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)  
You can or you can't, can't be a man, be a man, man  
No more, no more (baby I'm a do right)**

**No I'm not the one, say it again, say it again, oh  
No I'm not the one  
(I'm tired of hearing baby I'm a do right)  
No I'm not the one  
(Never again, never again, no no no)  
No I'm not the one, say it again say, it again oh  
(I'm not the one)  
No I'm not the one  
Say it again say, say it, say it again  
No I'm not the one  
Say it again say, say it, say it again  
No I'm not the one  
(I can do better all by myself)  
No I'm not the one  
I'm not the one, the one**

"Your right… you're not the one… not even close." Vegeta folded his arms.

"Wonderfully amazing!" Tabby smiled.

"It was alright." Jiraiya smirked.

"_There you have it folks! Our last four contestants! All you have to do is vote for your favorite/ least favorite! Vote now!!!"_


	12. Round Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the songs used in this fic...**

* * *

**Mew Idol!**

_**Twelve**_

_"We are back to Mew Idol! We are down to round twelve! That means after this next person is eliminated, then we will be down to our last three contestants!!! Okay! Let's start by telling our readers the most voted for contestant! Our number one contestant currently is, Kish! In second place, we have Zakuro! Who comes in third, you ask? Well that will tell us who gets voted off! It's between Ichigo and Mint! The person with the third most votes is: Ichigo! Which means, the next person off Mew Idol is Mint Aizawa!!! I'm so sorry! Not really, anyways!!! The next category for tonight is: Theme Songs! The contestants will be singing songs from other anime-related games or shows!!! So please welcome our first performer for the night, Ichigo Momomiya-san!!! She will be singing 'My Sweet Heart' from, well you know! So here's ICHIGO MOMOMIYA!!!"_

**RIBBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita**

**chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta**

**onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru**

**tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no**

**It's show time!**

**Doki- Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no**

**iron na watashi misete ageru dakara**

**Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo**

**anata ni todoketai yo**

**uke totte ne my sweet heart!!!**

**hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara**

**ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase**

**onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no**

**taisetsu na hito ni deattara**

**It's show time!**

**Uki- Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru**

**shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto**

**Zutto Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne**

**te to te wo tsunai da nara**

**fushigi da yo ne change my mind**

**It's show time!**

**Doki- Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no**

**iron na watashi misete ageru dakara**

**Motto Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo**

**anata ni todoketai yo**

**uke totte ne my sweet heart!!!**

"Not bad, but you will never be the best." Vegeta snarled.

"You are my idol Ichigo!!!" Tabby smiled brightly.

"Great, kitten!" Jiraiya smiled.

"_Please welcome our second performer for the night, Ms. Zakuro! She will be singing, one of my personal favorite songs, '1,000 Words' from Final Fantasy X-2! Please welcome Ms. Zakuro Fujiwara to the stage everyone!!!"_

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**

**"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say**

**"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

**'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

**Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of your lonely years to only days!**

**They'll hold you forever!!!**

**Oh- a thousand words…**

"Loved it. I believe you are the winner." Vegeta took a sip of his coke as the crowd cheered.

"I do believe you're very wonderful!" Tabby smiled.

"Not bad, sweet heart." Jiraiya winked. Zakuro rolled her eyes and walked off stage leaving it to the final contestant.

_"Now, I'm sure everyone knows who are last performer of the night, Mr. Kish Hot-Hottie! I mean, KISH! He will be singing 'Freckles' from Rurouni Kenshin!"_

**Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki  
Dousureba iin darou  
Sora wo miagetemo  
Kokoro ga itai  
Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni  
Dare mo ga fureteshimau  
Mizu no tsumetasa ni  
Odoroku toki no you ni  
Tonari ni iru dake de  
Nanimo dekinai kedo  
Arittake no egao kimi dake ni  
Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo**

**Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de**

**Dareka wo mamoru koto nante  
Kantan ni dekinai ne  
Kimi ni furuame mo  
Tomerarenai yo  
Dakedo akirametaku wa nai  
Chippokena yuuki demo  
Itsuka honto no  
Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba  
Chiisana chou de sae  
Umi wo koeteyukeru  
"Itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika  
Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo**

**Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru  
Kimi no tsuma saki e  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka**

**Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru  
Sono mune wo hiroge  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru  
Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara**

**Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru  
Kimi no tame dake ni  
Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo  
Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de.**

"Those were the worst vocals I have ever heard…" Vegeta crossed his arms as the crowd booed him.

"Great! As always!" Tabby smiled.

"It was okay. It could've been better." Jiraiya smirked.

"_Alright everyone! That's it for round Twelve!!! Please vote for your favorite! Also, starting round thirteen, we will be having guest performers come in, in honor of our last two contestants, whoever they may be! So please send in your votes and tune in for round thirteen!!!"_


	13. Round Thirteen

**Mew Idol!**

_**Round Thirteen**_

* * *

"_We are back to Round Thirteen of Mew Idol! Which means, after this elimination we will have our final two remaining contestants!!! Can you guess who they are? I'm sure you girls know who one them are… Anyways!!! Our highest and most voted for contestant that will lead us into the finals is… Kish! Of course… Our second most voted for contestant is… Can anyone guess? It'll determine who leaves Mew Idol tonight!!! It is between Ichigo and Zakuro… Our second most voted for contestant is… ICHIGO!!! Syke. Actually, it's Zakuro!!! She and Kish will lead us into the finals! Which means, Ichigo will be leaving us tonight, everyone… sorry. Just remember, it's YOUR votes that sent her home! Okay now! Before we get started we're going to have a few guest performances here tonight!!! Our first performance is going to be made by Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist!!! Whoo! He's so gorgeous… -__**Insert Girly Fangirl Scream Here- **__Okay please welcome Ed to the stage everyone, because he'll be singing, "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osborne!!!"_

**Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head?  
Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead?  
Your life style to me seemed so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic  
Yeah, you waited on satan's door**

**Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure?  
Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport  
Uncovering things that were sacred  
Manifest on this Earth  
Conceived in the eye of a secret  
And they scattered the afterbirth**

**Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?  
Mr. Crowley, it's symbolic, of course  
Approaching a time that is classic  
I hear that maiden's call  
Approaching a time that is drastic  
Standing with their backs to the wall**

**Was it polemically sent  
l want to know what you meant  
I want to know, I want to know what you meant, yeah**

"_Okay everyone give a big cheer to Edward, please!!!" _Every girl in the audience screams loud, especially the announcer.

"_Okay, sorry… Our next guest performer will be… a very well known anime actress, Ms. Usagi! From Sailor Moon! She will be singing, "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Steffani! Please welcome Ms. Usagi to the stage!"_

**If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?**

**If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)**

**I want to get away, to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah**

**You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground  
So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me**

**If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)**

**Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo**

**Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?**

**If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)**  
**I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape)**

Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away, get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (To our sweet escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (Yeah)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo 

Usagi bowed and exited the stage with a huge smile…

"Is that Mamaru? Hi Mamaru!!!" Usagi waved happily.

"_Okay!" _The announcer pushed Usagi off the stage, _"Our next and final guest performer for this round is… Sasuke from Naruto!!!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer was blocked out from fangirl screams all over.

"_Ow, my ears… Okay, like I said welcome Sasuke, he'll-."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" More fangirl screams were heard.

"_Enough already! We ALL know he's the sexiest thing alive –besides Kish-! We get it! Now, like I was saying, please welcome Sa- I mean the next performer to the stage! For he will be singing, "Crawling" by Linkin Park!" _

Sasuke walks onto the stage with an annoying look on his face and his hand sin his pockets. He grabs the microphone and begins to sing…

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real!!!**

"_Very nice Mr. Uchiha! Now, since our guest performers for Round Thriteen are over, let's introduce our first contestant, Kish! He'll be singing, "Next To You" by Buckcherry!"_

**Alright, Ah  
Coming to you koneko on eastside running and I ain't got time to waste  
Jumping into the car in the backseat lovin' but you keep me on a chase  
I've been trying all night long,  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?**

**Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night, every day, you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you.**

**I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song, cause i wanna get next to you  
Next to you!**

**Better than Koolaid  
Sweet ma, buttercup baby's got a pretty face  
I gotta have it and it's another bad habit and I hope I'm not here too late  
I've been trying all night long  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?**

**Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you.**

**I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song and I wanna get next to you, next to you**

**Spend my money  
Teasing me honey  
What should I do?  
When you going to show me?  
I think you owe me  
Come on baby, see it through.**

**Ohh next to you  
Next to you  
Next to you ohh**

**Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do, what should I do, what should I do  
To get next to you, next to you, next to you**

**I've been trying all night long cause I gotta get next to you…**

"Bad vocals, bad dancing, bad outfit, what about you is great? Pathetic…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I thought it was great!" Tabby smiled happily.

"Not bad. But, you could do better for the finals. You're my favorite little man! Although, if it was you or Zakuro… well come on! Your guy! You should know!" Jiraiya smirked.

"_Alright! That means it's time for our final contestant, for the final voting session! Ms. Zakuro will be singing, "Butterfly" from the game DDR. Not a bad choice. That's the only song I do on DDR… But, she's going to have to be good if she's going to win over Kish's fans!!! So, ladies and gentleman, Zakuro!!!"_

**Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai**

**Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky**

**Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai**

**I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes i need, I need my samurai**

**Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky**

**Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai**

**I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai**

**Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky…**

"That definitely wasn't your best… The finals are everything and you just lost…" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Oh! I loved that song so much! And I loved you! You were so great!!!" Tabby smiled.

"Oh babe. It's all you." Jiraiya smirked.

"_There you have it folks!!! This is the last voting session! So make GOOD decisions and get all those votes in! Let me just say something to everyone, however. Make CLEAR whom you are voting for. If you just say, "Oh! I loved –blank-!" it does not count as a vote. And if you're voting for someone with your TWO votes, then make it CLEAR also, like: "I vote –blank- two twice." Or something like that… Okay! Happy voting!!!"_


	14. Final Round

_**Mew Idol!**_

**Round Fourteen**

* * *

"_What's this? We're back!!! To the FINAL round of Mew Idol! We have our top two contestants here, our FINALISTS for Mew Idol! How about that folks? Well, I took in everyone's votes and I have the winner in an envelope right here! But, I'm not going to tell you until later on! Haha… Yes, anyways, we have more guest performers lined up here! Great isn't it? Well, let's see here, our first guest would be, Ms. Yamanaka Ino from, yeah you guessed it, Naruto! What will she be performing, you ask? She will be performing, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne! Let's give it up for INO!" _Ino entered onto the stage winking to the audience and blowing kisses. She saw Sasuke sitting down in the way back and waved… 

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm darn precious  
And heck yeah  
I'm the mother f-ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

**Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the heck were you thinking?!**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the heck were you thinking?!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

**Hey! Hey!**

Ino put her hand on her hip and smiled.

"That's right Sakura! I'm better!" She smiled and exited off the stage.

"_Okay… That's Ino, everyone!!! Our next guest will be performing another great song… Our next guest performer will be Yuna from Final Fantasy X and X-2! I love her… She'll be performing the song, "Real Emotion", originally sung by Jade, from Sweetbox! Please welcome Ms. Yuna, to the stage everyone!!!!_

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Falling in the hazy borders of my heart**

**I can see your face**

**It's something like this**

**Every now and then I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I**

**Can never go back**

**All the things I've seen**

**In those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seein' now**

**Everything's so different**

**That it brings me to my knees**

**And oh, I know, the world of real emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it**

**Now, I know, that forward**

**Is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

'**You'll never be alone.'**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can't hear you.**

**And if I find the real without emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**And I can't go on**

**And you are there**

**The moment that I close my eyes**

**You come to me, **

**"We are connected.**

**Go on. You see, I'll never be—"**

**And oh, I know, the world of real emotion**

**Has surrounded me**

**I won't give into it**

**Now, I know, that forward**

**Is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me**

'**You'll never be alone.'**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you.**

**I can hear you…**

Yuna posed and then smiled at the applauding audience.

"Thank you everyone! Really!" She smiled and exited the stage.

"_Isn't she wonderful! Okay… Our last guest performer for the night will be, what's this? Berri! Yes, Ms. Berri, is here to perform for us tonight, what an honor! She'll be singing, "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana? That's uncalled for… but, whatever, I just announce this stuff…"_

**We haven't met, and that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day**

**Don't want to wait in line  
The moment is mine believe me**

**Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you**

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

**Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Gettin' together and we're on fire  
What I said, you heard  
Now I've got you spinning**

**Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you**

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see**

**Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

**You...You need to discover (Discover)  
Who you make feel free  
And I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey**

**I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
it's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve**

**I'm what you want (yeah, yeah)  
I'm what you need (I Got Nerve)  
I'm what you want  
I'm what you need**

**I know what you like,  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I got)  
I got nerve! **

"_There she is ladies and gentleman! Well, now, back to our finalists. Before I announce the winner, they will perform one more song for us tonight. So please welcome, Ms. Zakuro to the stage everyone!!! She'll be performing, "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera!"_

**Everyday is so wonderful **

**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe **

**Now and then, I get insecure **

**From all the pain, **

**I'm so ashamed **

**I am beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring me down **

**I am beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**To all your friends you're delirious **

**So consumed in all your doom **

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness, **

**The pieces gone, **

**Left the puzzle undone, **

**Ain't that the way it is? **

**You are beautiful no matter what they say **

**Words can't bring you down, no, no **

**You are beautiful in every single way **

**Yes words can't bring you down, oh, no **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**No matter what we do **

**(No matter what we do) **

**No matter what we say **

**(No matter what we say) **

**We're the song inside the tune **

**(Yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

**Full of beautiful mistakes **

**And everywhere we go **

**(And everywhere we go) **

**The sun will always shine **

**(Sun will always, always shine) **

**But tomorrow we might awake **

**On the other side **

**'Cause we are beautiful, **

**No matter what they say **

**Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no **

**We are beautiful in every single way **

**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no **

**So don't you bring me down today **

**Don't you bring me down today **

**Don't you bring me down... **

**Mmm, today…**

"_Great, huh? No matter how great, she'll never beat Kish in hotness! Okay! So please welcome Mr. Kish to the stage! He'll be singing, "Rockstar" by Nickleback! I love that song, it's one of my favorites…"_

**I'm through with standin' in line  
to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
and I'm never gonna win  
this life hasn't turned out  
quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)**

**I want a brand new house  
on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
for ten plus me  
--(Yea, So what you need)--**

**I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)--**

**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...**

**Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar**

**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up buttholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
--(I'll have the quesadilla, ha-ha,)--**

**I'm gonna dress myself  
with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)**

**I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name**

**'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar**

**I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip --sync-- 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**

**Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in Hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial,well**

**Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar… **

"_That was Kish everyone!!! You know what this means don't you? Yes, it's time for the results of Mew Idol!!! I have the envelope right here in my hand. Please, would Kish and Zakuro come onto the stage? Okay… The moment of truth, everyone… Okay, according to the envelope… our winner is… ooh, look a butterfly…"_

"WHO IS IT???" The audience shouted.

"_Oh sorry… I got a little distracted… well, according to everyone's votes, our winner is… Drum line please… Ki- Zakuro!!!"_

"Whooo!" The audience screamed and cheered. A couple fangirls in the back of the auditorium booed.

"Personally, she is the best and deserves to win." Vegeta stated.

"So, wonderful, Zakuro!" Tabby smiled with joy.

"Call me." Jiraiya smirked.

"_This now ends Mew Idol! Have a great night everyone!!!"_

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**_I want to thank everyone who reviewed and enjoyed this story. Just be sure to be on the look out for more of stories, soon to come out! Thank you!!! Please review!_**


End file.
